Zoo Stories
by Mikutronic
Summary: Judy and Nick have been living in Zootopia and have became quite close. Could predator and prey really fall in love? Will have lemons in later chapters. (haven't been written yet)
1. Follow Me

**Hello! I usually write fnaf but I will write Zootopia today. I had to take my little sister and actually enjoyed it. (so shippy!) I really liked it and wanted to write. So here it is.**

POV Judy

Sunshine filled the room as I opened my eyes. I looked around the brightly lit room and punched the clock. But why wasn't it ringing like normal? I sat up and looked at the time. But where was my clock!? I was freaking out. "You really are one dumb bunny" a voice said. Nick.

"What do ya want you sly fox?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I want you to come with me." He said.

"No, seriously. What do you want?"

"Just follow me."

"Ill miss work."

"Wont you trust me?"

"Okay. I trust you. Wont you at least tell me where were going?"

"Just walking around. Maybe go to my place or something."

I would miss work today but Nick knows how important my job is to me. He probably got an OK from my boss. I nodded and hopped out of my warm bed. I dressed In pink flannel and followed Nick out of my room. We walked together around town. We talked and laughed together until we came to a rainbow colored house. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"It's my home. Come inside." He grinned. Not a smirk, but a welcoming, sincere grin.

"Okay." I said love struck.

"Hold on..." He pushed a silver key into the key hole and pushed open the door.

I smiled and nodded. Nick had already gone inside. I laughed and skipped through the teal door. Nick was gone. "Nick?" I asked the darkness. "Nick!?" I asked again. "Where are you!?" I said, starting to panic. "Nick! It's not funny!"

No answer.

I turned on the light and walked around the house. I didn't see Nick anywhere. Then multicolor wooden steps caught my eye. I flipped the stair lights on and climbed up. "Nick" I asked once more. I reached the top and pushed the small white light switch.

The light had revealed a rainbow room with ZPD officers yelling "Happy Birthday Judy!"

"Wha- What!?" I stammered. Confused that everyone would through a birthday party for me of all animals. No one else had a surprise party with cake and balloon rabbits.

"Its your birthday." Nick said plainly making me look like a dumb bunny.

"I know that!" I said "But why? You all have much more important things to do rather than throw a party for a regular bunny like me!"

Nick laughed. "Didn't you notice only a fraction of us are here. There are many officers in the ZPD."

"Well, don't you have lots of things to tend to?"

"Today things were kinda slow so might as well through a party!"

"But why?"

"Why not!"

"But Nick! Someone could rob a-"

"Enjoy the party before any of us regret anything and call it off."

 **This was a short chapter and PLEASE don't comment how this was "stupid" or "a bad idea" because I DONT CARE. Believe it or not, I don't want to hear rude comments. So just, don't. Just don't. Its really simple and it will save your time. letsagreetodisagreepleasedonthatemegoodbye.**


	2. Going to the ZPD

**This will be a longer chapter than the last. I'm so glad you all love it so much!**

Nick POV

Everyone had left and I sat alone in the empty room. To stay on Judy's good side, I had to go to the ZPD. I didn't know what we'd be doing today, but I was hoping It was nothing too hard. Not that I was lazy, but I wanted to stay with Judy without any distractions.

I would go back to making pawpsicles but Judy would find out, than we wouldn't fall in love, than we wouldn't get married, then she would want to move to my home away from her apartment, then we would have kids (boys preferable), then we would either move to a house by the beach with the ocean, or up on a mountain with a pretty creek. Then we'd have VAMPIRE CHILDREN! Wait. Did I just think that? Anyway...

I walked to the ZPD and saw Judy up ahead. She was skipping and humming. I wanted to surprise her so I crawled stealthily up behind the small rabbit. 1... 2... 3!

"Hey Carrots!" I said putting my paws on her shoulders.

She gasped "Don't scare me like that!" She said angrily. But her frown soon turned to a smile.

"I see that smile!" I said playfully.

"Yeah, you wanna make something of it?" She said trying not to laugh.

"Say that again, its so cute!"

"Ha ha- no. I've got to get to work!" She sprinted toward the giant building.

"Wait!" I yelled trying to catch up to the agile gray rabbit. "Carrots!"

She was already too far ahead to hear me. I sighed and ran after her.

Inside the building I was greeted by Clawhauser. "Hey Nick!"

"Hey Claw!"

"Wanna see this new app I downloaded?" he asked excitedly.

"Not interested." Trying to hurry things up.

"You can customize a burger! If you pay 3 dollars more, you can customize a doughnut too!" He said with _way_ too much enthusiasm.

"Let me guess. You have neither?" I said sarcastically.

"I have both." He said plainly.

"Which way did Judy go?"

"Beats me. I was making Chief Bogo a doughnut."

"Can I have one?"

"No, I made him _into_ a doughnut."

"Thanks anyway." I said and hurried to my left.

"Your Welcome!" Claw called.

I had to find Judy. She told me everyday "Make sure to follow me or your bound to get lost." But today I had no one to follow. I ran around trying to find Judy. Where was she? "Where is Nick Wilde!?" Chief Bogo said in a nearby room.

"Right here sir!" I said nervously.

"I hear you hosted a party for Ms. Hopps. Is this true?"

"Yes sir. But we weren't assigned anything anyway."

"Do you think this is some kind of _joke_!?"

"No sir. It was good clean fun. Why don't you just let me off the hook and-"

"You have one last chance. If we find it was you who keeps posting doughnut pictures on the internet."

"Alright sir."

I ran toward Judy who was in the back of the room. "We got nothing today." She said sighing. She may have been disappointed but I was excited. I may even have an off day. Just me and Judy...

...

"Nick!" Judy snapped.

"Wha-!?" I jolted awake.

"Nick! You were twitching in your sleep! We thought something was wrong!"

"I'm... fine..."

"Oh good. How 'bout we go to that panda-run restaurant? They have noodles!"

"I'm okay with noodles."

"Great! Lets go!"

We walked downtown and I saw a very familiar elephant ice cream parlor.

"Nick." Judy said sincerely "That was in the past. I know your okay now."

My face must have shown my shame. "Thanks..."

"There's nothing a little soy sauce cant fix. C'mon slowpoke!"

She started to run but I didn't bother to keep up. "Can we walk?"

"Fine." She said huffily. She put her paw onto mine and smiled.

"This is getting awkward!" I said suddenly and removed my paw from her grasp.

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude! I'm just trying to be your friend! But nooooo! Mr. Wilde over here's livin' it up in the city and doesn't bother to hang out with a carrot farmer! Heck, I'm NOT a carrot farmer. I'ma POLICE OFFICER! But Mr. Wilde is to sophisticated for me." She said hotly.

"Okay, touched a nerve..."

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! It took me awhile to find the right time to sit down and write. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
